


All Clear!

by bethesound



Category: Supernatural, TSA America: Level Orange
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Dean, Ficlet, It has kind of a plot, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Cas, airport fantasy, but it's minimal, cas is a hot ass tsa agent, dean finds out he likes dick, sam is not at all surprised, tsa america just relax, tsa america: level orange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethesound/pseuds/bethesound
Summary: Dean thinks this is going to be a cake walk. She’ll do a loose pat down, not even feeling the knife and he’ll be on his way. “Male assist!” She yells out. “What-“ Dean sees an older man in his late 30’s, maybe older 40’s walk over. “Sir, can you please lift your arms?” The agent says to Dean. He lifts his arms and the agent starts too pat around. Fuck, he’s so fucked right now. The agent stands behind him and skirts his hands around Deans waist to his belt buckle.“Woah,” Dean jerks a little at the touch. The agent, who has now walked back around to Deans front says, “Sir, I’m going to have to put two fingers down below your pants and underwear. Please don’t be alarmed.” Dean’s eyes go wide, “No way man. You’re not putting your fingers anywhere…in me. On me.” The agent sighs. “Private pat down!” Dean looks confused and then the agent walks towards a doorway and gestures for Dean to follow him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	All Clear!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in about 6 years. But this was BEGGING for an AU fic. So I took it upon myself and bitch, I wrote this in 4 hours! So worth it. I'm also realizing I'm a grown ass adult with a job and house and dogs, and I'm still writing fanfiction on the internet like I was 19 again. Dammit SPN, you pulled me back into this mess. 
> 
> Enjoy this because this is a rare occurrence. If you haven't seen TSA America: Level Orange, "Just Relax", you are TRULY missing out on some wonderful Misha written Destiel fic in action. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYDuDGISJXs
> 
> Comments and kudos are my love language

Dean hates flying. Giant metal tubes shouldn’t be able to go through the air with that much ease. Why did he even agreed to go on this trip? He doesn't need a freaking vacation. They don’t TAKE vacations. But Sam had insisted they take a break after the hell (literally) they’d been through over the past few years. Dean tried to argue, but Sam used those god damn puppy eyes and Dean caved. He feels like a little bitch. 

He knows he can’t back out now. They're already checked in and going through the security line. Dean suddenly remembers he’s still packing a knife, out of habit. He can’t just take it out and put it in his bag. He’s going to freak out everyone around him. “Sam,” Dean elbows him the side. “What?” Sam snaps back at him. Dean tries to stay quiet, “I still have my knife tucked into my boot.” Sam rolls his eyes, because of course Dean wouldn’t leave home without packing. “We’re supposed to be on vacation Dean. You couldn’t leave it for a few days?” 

Dean looks at Sam and just shrugs. He looks over at the TSA agent by the conveyer belt. It’s a young blonde woman. Dean just smiles. “Don’t even think about it,” Sam says. Dean smirks and messes with his hair a little and pops a button on his flannel. They get to the front and show their passports and tickets to the agent at the desk, “Thank you. Enjoy your trip.” Dean takes his ticket and passport back and gives her a salute with them in his hand. She rolls her eyes at him. 

Sam puts his laptop in the bin and starts to untie his shoes. He realizes Dean isn’t behind him doing the same. Sam looks up and sees Dean is, yeah, Dean is flirting with the agent. She smiles at him and leads him to a roped off area. She undoes the hook and waves Dean through. He looks back at Sam and winks. What a jerk. 

Dean thinks this is going to be a cake walk. She’ll do a loose pat down, not even feeling the knife and he’ll be on his way. “Male assist!” She yells out. “What-“ Dean sees an older man in his late 30’s, maybe older 40’s walk over. “Sir, can you please lift your arms?” The agent says to Dean. He lifts his arms and the agent starts too pat around. Fuck, he’s so fucked right now. The agent stands behind him and skirts his hands around Deans waist to his belt buckle. 

“Woah,” Dean jerks a little at the touch. The agent, who has now walked back around to Deans front says, “Sir, I’m going to have to put two fingers down below your pants and underwear. Please don’t be alarmed.” Dean’s eyes go wide, “No way man. You’re not putting your fingers anywhere…in me. On me.” The agent sighs. “Private pat down!” Dean looks confused and then the agent walks towards a doorway and gestures for Dean to follow him. 

Agent Novak, according to his badge, opens the door to the room and asks Dean to sit down. He closes the door from the outside and Dean is just left sitting there alone. “This is bullshit,” he says to himself. He’s tapping his boot on the floor which reminds him why he’s in this predicament in the first place. Fuck, the knife. He can’t flirt his way out of this one. The dude is going to poke and prod EVERYWHERE to make sure Dean isn’t harboring any weapons or drugs. What the fuck is he supposed to do? He thinks about throwing the knife in the garbage can when suddenly the lights go out.

Someone opens the door and walks in. They shut it and flick on some dimmer lights on the wall. Agent Novak goes to the table at the edge of the room and pops open a…mini bar? Ok. That’s different. “What’s your poison?” Dean sits staring confused for a moment before he says, “Whisky, straight.” Agent Novak lets out a small laugh, barely audible, but Dean heard it. “I figured.” Agent Novak grabs a glass out of the bar and pours a finger of whisky into it. He turns and walks toward Dean and hands him the drink. 

Dean cracks a half smile and takes it from Agent Novak's hand. This is fucking weird, Dean thinks. He takes in the room for a moment. Dim yellow lights, almost with a hue of red. The drink he was just handed. Is that, Foreigner playing? It totally is. Not just any song either, it’s “I Want to Know What Love is”. This guy is trying to get into his pants. And not just to pat him down. Oh god. He downs the drink in one go. 

“How long is this gonna take?” Dean asks. He’s got to get the fuck out of here. “It should only take a few minutes sir.” The agent pats his shoulders down. “So, where are you headed?” Small talk, really? “My dumbass brother insisted we go on vacation. I agreed only if we went to Miami.” Agent Novak grabs under Dean’s arms and lifts him up out of the chair. Damn this dude is strong. Dean shakes his head.

Agent Novak goes behind him again to pat around his arms. Dean feels uncomfortable but doesn’t have any clue how to get out of this. The agent slides his hands down Deans side. Dean shivers for a second. It’s an involuntary response he says to himself. Just happens to be one of his sensitive areas. Fuck you. “Why Miami?” The agent asks. He does that thing again where he slides his hands around Dean’s waist to his belt buckle. 

Dean’s brain short circuits for a second. “Uh, booze and chicks. What else?” The agent chuckles. “Sounds like fun.” He walks around Dean and looks him in the eyes. Dean is so fucking…he just doesn’t like this ok. “You can put your arms down.” Dean flops his arms back to his side, not even realizing he was getting kind of sore. 

“Sir,” Agent Novak starts in. “Dean, my name is Dean. Stop calling me sir.” Agent Novak nods. “Dean, I’m going to pat down your legs starting with your thighs.” Dean takes a deep breathe. “Yeah ok whatever.” Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck. This guy may be laying on the moves but Dean doesn’t think he’ll let a fucking knife slide. He suddenly feels a pressure on his thighs, which…that’s something new. He’s scrunching his eyes shut hard and just hoping he doesn’t go to fucking jail. 

He pats down his legs so slow Dean thinks time has stopped. Agent Novak is so close to the knife and Dean just starts praying to god, well maybe not god, but some fucking higher power that he’ll get out of this unscathed. Then the dude just stops. Dean finally takes a look down and, yeah this is a scene he never pictured in his head. Then the agent looks up and starts slowly, tortuously, gliding his hands back up Deans leg. 

This isn’t happening. This is not happening. Nope. Dean refuses to admit this is a thing that is playing out in front of him, to him. “Hey, are you almost done?” Dean gets out with a little higher pitch than normal. The agent stops his hands and stands up to face Dean. “Yeah…I just uh. I need to put two fingers in your waistband and feel around the front and sides before you leave.” Dean stops breathing for a second before replying, “Um yeah ok. Just hurry up.” 

Agent Novak steps forward and is almost face to face with Dean. Dean does that awkward huff and smile thing. The agent stares Dean right in the eyes as he unbuckles Dean’s belt. Dean shuts his eyes again and keeps thinking, it’s almost over, it’s almost over, it’s almost over. Agent Novak slips the gloved fingers into his waistband going around one side and the other, so slow Dean honestly thinks he’s going to explode. 

“It’s natural.” Dean hears the agent say. “Uh what, what is?” Dean opens his eyes again and looks down. Oh…OH. “Um…” Dean huffs and tries to will down what is apparently a very prominent hard on. How long had THAT been happening? Not going to think about. Trying so hard, wait not hard. Fuck. It’s just the stupid mood lighting, the music, ugh the music, and the freaking whisky in his system. Anyone could touch him right now and he’d be turned on. Whatever. It’s nothing. 

The music stops. It’s quiet in the room now. Agent Novak's fingers are still just under the waistband. They both stand completely still, staring at each other. You could hear a salt grain fall on the floor right now. The agent starts to pull his fingers out when Dean grabs the agents wrist and pushes his hand down the front of his briefs. A sound pours out of Dean that he didn’t even know he could make. Somewhere between a groan and a high pitched whine. 

The agent palms Dean’s dick and Dean falls forward a little grabbing onto Agent Novak's shoulder. “Fuck me fuck fuck fuck.” Agent Novak smiles, “Ok.” Dean registers what he just said and quickly backs himself up against the chair. Agent Novak's hand comes out in the process. He can’t do this. Dean isn’t gay. But he did just have a dudes hand down his pants and if he’s being honest, it felt pretty good. 

“Fuck it.” Deans surges forward, grabs the agent by the back of his head and kisses him. And damn if this is not the best fucking kiss Dean has EVER experienced. It’s rough and sloppy and he can feel agent Novak's scruff against his face, which is kind of hot. That’s uh, you know what, fuck it, it is hot. He backs the guy up against door and slots his legs in between his, grinding against the agents thigh. 

Agent Novak breaks the kiss and Dean tries to chase after him but the agent just puts his hand over Dean’s mouth. “The door knob. It’s pushing into my back. Can we please move to the couch?” Dean doesn’t even hesitate. Just grabs the guys wrist and pulls him onto the couch. The agent lands on Dean’s lap. Dean makes a bold move and palms at the front of the guys pants. He’s hard and feels almost bigger than Dean. “Fuck, this is hot. You are hot.” Dean said that out loud didn’t he? He’ll deal with that revelation later. 

Agent Novak leans forward to kiss Dean. It’s more precise this time and when the guy bites his bottom lip Dean moans. As much as he’s enjoying this, he needed the agents hands on his dick like yesterday. “Dude can you uh,” Dean looks down at his crotch. “Oh yeah. And it’s Cas. My name is Cas.” Cas dips his hand back into Deans briefs and grabs Dean’s dick in his hand. He’s slowly pumping up and down but it’s dry and kind of uncomfortable. 

“What’s wrong?” Cas looks at Dean and says. “Just not used to a hand on my dick without ya know…” Cas gets the hint. He uses his other hand to grab something out of his pocket. It’s a small bottle of lube. Dean wonders who the hell just has that in their pocket, especially at work. But right now it really doesn’t matter. Cas puts the bottle down on the couch. He pulls his hand out and pushes off the couch. Dean almost grabs for him out of instinct. Cas reaches forward and pulls down Dean’s pants and briefs in one fell swoop. Dean notes that the temperature in the room is actually kind of warm. Is that the thermostat or them? 

Cas takes the gloves off and starts to pull his pants and boxers down as well. Dean looks at him half undressed. His mind is saying, “NO THIS CAN’T HAPPEN” but his body is saying “Fucking get on that right now.” And when has Dean ever listened to his brain over his dick?

Cas goes back to the couch and picks up the lube. “Lay down.” He says in a demanding voice. Dean follows his orders and lays down on the couch, trying not to think about the last time this thing was washed. Cas gets above him and for a second Dean thinks he’s going to ride him but then Cas pushes one of Dean’s legs up on his shoulder. Oh, oh what, this isn’t, he wouldn’t…

Cas pops the lid on the bottle and lubes up on finger. He then pours some right on Dean’s asshole. It’s cold and weird and Dean’s not sure if he can, “Okkkk, that’s different.” Cas smiles sweetly up at Dean, “You’ll get used to it.” Dean sighs and puts his hand over his eyes, “I doubt it.

Oh was he wrong. So wrong. Cas has two fingers in now and found Dean’s prostate and has been messaging it for a minute now. He feels like it’s too much and not enough at the same time. “Cas you need to, I need you to.” Cas gets the picture. He lubes up one more finger and suddenly Dean feels a twinge of pain. But it quickly goes away when Cas finds his prostate again. After a few minutes Dean can’t believe what comes out his mouth, “Cas if you don’t put your dick inside me like now, you may never get the chance.” Cas huffs a laugh and slowly pulls his fingers out. 

He grabs a condom from his back pocket, seriously why does he have a condom in his pocket at work. And starts to roll it down his dick. Dean maneuvers a little so he’s further down the couch. He puts a throw pillow behind his head and prepares himself mentally for what’s about to happen. 

Cas pushes at Dean’s entrance just testing the waters. But Dean is having none of it. Go big or go home he always says. He uses his free leg to wrap around Cas and push him forward into himself. “Oh my god.” Cas bottoms out and they stay like that for a few minutes. “You ok if I move?” Cas asks. “Yeah, yeah you can move. Just slow at first ok?” Dean lets out a deep breathe. 

Cas moves back slowly and then rocks forward a bit. He does that a few more times moving his hips to get different angles until, finally he hits Dean’s prostate. “Bingo.” Cas starts to move a little faster and Dean is fucking moaning. “Cas fuck, faster. Go faster.” Then Cas just lets go and starts fucking Dean, hard. He lifts Dean’s hips up so he can get a better angle and push in harder. 

“God Dean, this is, you’re beautiful.” Dean scrunches his face, no he’s not. “When I saw you walking through the ropes at security I instantly thought, wow, this man defines the word gorgeous.” Dean is so not comfortable with praise or compliments. Unless it’s about how good he can fuck. So he pulls Cas down to make out and Cas obliges. Cas moves down to Dean’s neck and starts sucking what is going to end up being a very large hickey. Which makes Dean shiver down his whole spine. 

“Ok ok, speed it up. Let’s get to the finish line here.” Cas pushes himself up again and grabs Dean’s dick while he’s pushing in and out of him. The rhythm is a little fucked up but it’s still good, so good. Cas is hitting Dean’s prostate over and over and over again until Dean makes the most guttural noise of his life and shoots all over his stomach, chest, and even his face. Impressive he thinks. 

Cas is still fucking him and Dean decides to speed things along a bit. “Fuck yes, I bet you could get me hard again just fucking me like this. Make me cum again. Come on Cas, fuck me like you mean it.” Cas gets two more pumps in before he’s bottoming out and cumming so hard that Dean thinks he might break the condom. 

Cas is lying on top of Dean totally spent. Dean would stay like this but he kind of has a flight to catch, even if it’s not one he’a super pumped about. “You gotta get up dude. We’ve been in here for a while.” Cas waits a second before he pushes himself up and out of Dean. He looks down and sees the cum that is starting to dry slightly on Dean’s skin. He bends down and licks up Dean’s stomach, his chest, and eventually reaches his face. He kisses Dean and Dean is a little grossed out that he’s basically tasting his own cum, but watching Cas lick it up was an experience he will store away for future use. It was ridiculously hot. 

Cas finally gets up, ties the condom off and throws it in the garbage can by the door. He pulls on his boxers and his uniform pants and puts his boots back on. He washes his hands in the sink and puts his hair back into place. Dean sits up and pulls on his briefs and pants, fastens the buckle again. He stands up and finally finds his shoes. He heads to the sink and washes the dried cum that was left off his face, gross. He fixes his hair and washes his hands. 

Dean is feeling a little sore, but no worse for wear. He’s been tortured in hell, this is nothing. He walks over to Cas going in for one last kiss when Cas flips the fluorescent lights on again and yells, “All clear!” Cas turns to open the door and gestures to Dean to walk out. He walks back to his station and goes about his day like nothing happened. Dean shakes his head and starts to walk towards his gate. 

“Dean! Hey, I thought they’d put you in airport prison or something. You were gone for like 30 minutes.” Dean shrugs and they start to walk to the gate together. Sam looks over at Dean inquisitively. “What?” Dean asks. “You ok man? You’re walking a little, funny. Did they do a cavity search or something?” Sam says it jokingly but Dean’s whole face is turning red. “Shut the fuck up.” Dean says and speeds up walking to the gate. Sam does just that and notices the big hickey on Dean’s neck. Well then…

When Dean sits down, something seems off, “God dammit my fucking knife.” He’ll just have to come back another time to get it back. Hmm, what an inconvenience that would be. Or not.


End file.
